In many jurisdictions, it is compulsory for industries to measure the fugitive emissions of specific compounds produced from industrial activities and which may, for example and without being limitative, contribute to air pollution and/or climate change.
For example, in many countries, it is compulsory for industries emitting hydrogen fluoride (HF) to measure the fugitive emission thereof, in order to determine the net emissions of HF released in the environment. Indeed, in the production of aluminum, HF emissions are generally generated by reduction cells in the electrolysis process. The majority of these emissions are captured and treated in dry scrubbing centers. However, fugitive emissions generally still remain and can subsequently escape to the environment through the roof vents of the potrooms or smelter buildings.
Current known methods for measuring the fugitive emissions of a compound commonly include cassette samplers positioned proximate to the outlet vents of the corresponding building and which require periodical manual retrieval by a worker. Sampling methods using this type of sampler are therefore usually worker extensive and require workers to access elevated sections of the building where the environment is hot and may contain high acid gas concentration, which is undesirable. Expensive access structures are also usually required for the workers to access these elevated sections where the cassette samplers are located. Such methods also tend to have relatively high error ratio.
In view of the above, there is a need for an improved sampling system and a method of sampling a compound using the same which would be able to overcome or at least minimize some of the above-discussed prior art concerns.